<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing's gonna hurt you baby by Owari26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267118">Nothing's gonna hurt you baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/pseuds/Owari26'>Owari26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under a burning moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, sad feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/pseuds/Owari26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a casualty from Aizen's war, Grimmjow is left scarred and with a bruised ego. Feeling like there's nothing left for him in Hueco Mundo, he builds his life back up in the human world with the help of a certain Soul reaper. But when Kurosaki goes off to face Aizen one last time, Grimmjow suddenly realizes Ichigo means a lot more to him than before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under a burning moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing's gonna hurt you baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts">Shapooda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame Shap, she made this wonderful piece of art that inspired all of this. You can check it out on her Twitter here; https://twitter.com/Shapooda/status/1356491339685191681?s=20</p><p>Love ya, you sweet pink bean, keep being awesome ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They say eyes are the windows of the soul, so was it irony or just plain cruelty that forced him to look once more at those eyes he used to hate so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Shapooda"></a>
  
</p><p>“I told you not to come back, Kurosaki!” Grimmjow snaps, not even bothering to walk up to the window. He’d made his point, there is nothing more they need to say to each other. </p><p>Another dull bang reverberates through the apartment, the sound drifting away in the relentless assault of the rain. “Just talk to me, Grimmjow.”</p><p>“I said no. So scram!” </p><p>“<em>Please.”</em></p><p>Grimmjow stares at the tv for a few more pointless minutes before he has enough of Kurosaki’s persistent knocking. Does he want to talk? Fine, he can politely tell him to <em>Fuck off! </em>Grimmjow knows already that he can’t change the Shinigami’s stupid decision. Talking things over isn’t going to make a difference; Kurosaki will always be a stubborn asshole with a huge martyr complex. </p><p>“Fine,” Grimmjow relents, “Just stop banging on our-<em>my</em> window.” </p><p>When he gets up, Grimmjow thinks about blasting him right off the balcony with a Cero. No talking, no needless pleas or hollow excuses. Kurosaki is probably going to sacrifice himself defending the lives of those ungrateful Shinigami shitstains anyway, might as well cut it short. Doesn’t change the fact: Kurosaki fucking Ichigo will rather go and get himself killed instead of keeping his promise. </p><p>Instead, he drags himself towards the window and crosses his arms. A sigh leaves his lips, fogging up the glass between them. When it finally clears up enough, Grimmjow can see Kurosaki’s burning golden-brown eyes stare up at him, still wild and fevered from whatever battle he got himself into. Those same eyes he used to hate so much, and despite that familiar pang of nostalgia, he hates them even more now. </p><p>“Why?” He hears himself say. He could smack himself for being dumb enough to ask, he knows already why. It doesn’t matter anymore, Kurosaki’s answer will never change. </p><p>“Can I come in?” Ichigo asks, barely holding back a shiver as another gust of wind sweeps through his hair. </p><p>Grimmjow’s focus shifts from Kurosaki’s eyes to his clothes. He still wears that same worn-out jacket with the oversized hoodie but it hasn’t been a match at all for the heavy summer rain. The soaked fabric of his jeans clings to him like another layer of skin and Grimmjow can’t help but wonder how impossible that is going to be to get off. </p><p>“Whatever you wanna say, you can say it outside too.” Blue eyes gleam with a subtle edge of satisfaction. “And make it short.”</p><p>“Grimmjow, please, don’t make me break that window.” Ichigo bangs his palm on the glass, fingers sliding down as he tries it again. “J-just let me in and I’ll explain. After tomorrow, you never have to see me again.”</p><p>And with those words, every wall Grimmjow has built crumbles away to dust.</p><p>Now Kurosaki stands soaking wet in his cramped up apartment, their apartment until recently. He wonders why he even bothers.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the moment Kurosaki is inside, he starts to apologize. </p><p>“Grimm...I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t you even dare,” </p><p>“But I’m-” 
</p><p>“I said don’t!” Grimmjow whirls forward and punches him, his fist connecting harshly with Kurosaki’s cheekbone. His knuckles split from the force, blood dripping down his hand at a sluggish pace. The tremble that runs through his shoulder wasn’t all anger, excitement maybe? Or relief for letting out some of his emotions. He can’t tell. </p><p>Dropping his gaze to the floor, Ichigo’s shoulders slump in defeat as he stands there by the window, shivering from the cold air gusting over his soaked skin.</p><p>Grimmjow goes and shuts the window, the metal joint of his arm tugging painfully against the remaining part of his shoulder. God, he hates this shitty humid weather, it makes his scars ache with a dull pain that will never truly fade away. </p><p>“You look tired,”  Ichigo says.</p><p>Grimmjow comments with an answer that makes Kurosaki cower in guilt. “And who’s fault would that be?! </p><p>When Kurosaki doesn’t respond, Grimmjow continues, “Why are you really here, Kurosaki?” He holds his harsh gaze and his defensive posture with his arms crossed tight over his chest.</p><p>Ichigo smiles sadly, “You know why.” </p><p>“I said I don’t need your apologies.” </p><p>“But I am so-” </p><p><strong>“Kurosaki!” </strong>Grimmjow’s voice is dripping with venom. Springing forward like a bloodthirsty predator, Grimmjow hits Ichigo in the chest and slams him to the floor hard enough to earn a grunt. He doesn’t want to hear Kurosaki is sorry, he doesn’t need his pity. All he wants is for him to stay. “Look, you’re not even sorry, you and I both know that. So you can just stop that.” </p><p>“But I broke our-”</p><p>“God damn it, Kurosaki.” Snarling at the sheer audacity of the Shinigami, Grimmjow balls his metal fist in his jacket, hauling him up and slamming him back down on the hardwood floor with a sneer. “It’s not gonna change anything.” </p><p>Ichigo’s gaze falls away to the side, his hands falling limp beside him. They both know he needs to go but that doesn’t make it any easier. Before he gets time to say something, Ichigo takes a solid punch to his nose. Blood pours down from his face and onto the floor but he does nothing to stop Grimmjow. </p><p>Grimmjow grit his teeth, his anger coursing through his veins like acid. That brat has the nerve to crawl under his skin. To offer help when nobody else would even dare to think about helping an Arrancar. He snarles breathlessly, aiming another punch at Kurosaki’s face. </p><p>“Why do you keep showing up here again?” Grimmjow hits him again, his shoulder throbbing painfully from the strain. “I told you there’s no point in coming back.” There’s no argument or reply. No sound at all besides Kurosaki’s heavy breathing. He can’t tell if he is glad he doesn’t answer or if it makes him even angrier. </p><p>“Why don’t you fight back?” Grimmjow spats, his voice trembling with barely held emotion. Kurosaki had risked his life for him. Had taught him how to live again and now he can’t even fight for him. For them? </p><p>Grimmjow’s other hand comes up and clamps down over Kurosaki’s throat, blunt nails digging into the vulnerable skin. He presses forward, staring down with blazing eyes of molten lava crackling with electric blue. </p><p>“Fuck you,” Grimmjow murmurs, his shoulders shaking with barely held-back anger. “Just-just hit me.” Trembling, he moves his hand forward, pressing a thumb over his windpipe.  “Anything, Kurosaki.” Grimmjow curses under his breath, voice cracking up. “Why won’t you fight me?” </p><p>Ichigo swallows a pathetic whimper as Grimmjow tightens his hold. </p><p>“Dammit, you dumb bastard” Ichigo croaks, his voice a whisper away from pleading. </p><p>
  <em>“Because I love you.”</em>
</p><p>Ichigo lifts his gaze enough to see frustrated tears threatening to spill from the corner of those impossibly blue eyes. He tightens his hand into a fist and aims weakly at Grimmjow’s jaw. He feels like an even bigger asshole now. </p><p>“Don’t do this to me, Kurosaki…” Grimmjow whispers, breath choking up in his throat. “You can’t do this.”</p><p>“Then tell me you don’t want me.”</p><p>“I-I can’t” Grimmjow croaks, sliding his hand up to caress Ichigo’s jaw, thumb swaying close to his bottom lip. </p><p>They both stare at each other in heavy silence before Grimmjow’s eyes dip down to Ichigo’s lips, just for a moment, until his gaze snaps back to Ichigo’s.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Ichigo demands. </p><p>Grimmjow moves slowly, cupping Ichigo’s jaw to make sure he’s not going anywhere, and inches closer. He stares at him as if time isn’t relevant, their inevitable goodbye hanging above them like the sword of Damocles. </p><p>Grimmjow swallows, he doesn’t want to think about that, not now, not for this one night. He closes the distance between them, mouth moulding to Ichigo’s as his other hand holds him tight. Heat courses through his veins, numbing his pain with burning sparks until he trembles with need. He swipes his tongue across Ichigo’s bottom lip, savouring the taste for a moment until his tongue slips in between parted lips. Shiny metal fingers clutch tight into orange locks and he hates how he can’t even feel the texture of the strands gliding across his palm as he deepened their kiss. The cold from Kurosaki’s shivering body seeps into his skin, but it’s no match for the fire that burns from his lips. This time he’s not going to let him go, <em>can’t let him go. </em>Each kiss feels like it’s the last, so Grimmjow savors it all; the little mewls of pleasure leaving those plump lips, those brown eyes glazed with lust. <em>Fuck,</em> if Kurosaki is an ocean, he is about to drown himself in it. </p><p>With each slow kiss, Grimmjow grows more desperate. His strong legs clutch tightly over Kurosaki’s soaked thighs while he holds him close. It isn’t enough, will never be enough. He presses closer, needing more, needing... “Goddamnit,” Grimmjow curses, annoyed by the layers of wet fabric between them. </p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Grimmjow hisses, softening his hold. “You weren’t supposed to crawl under my skin like that.”</p><p>“I know,” Ichigo whispers, and Grimmjow shifts his weight, ignoring the uncomfortable wet jacket pressed up against his thighs as he curves his back to drape himself over Ichigo’s body. Ichigo grips his waist, his other hand sliding up to hold him tight. Grimmjow buries his face into Ichigo’s soaked hair, breathing in the other’s scent as his frustration ebbs away. </p><p>“Stay, Kurosaki.” </p><p>“I have to go, Grimm,” </p><p>“I know...” Grimmjow’s stomach turns at the mere idea of Kurosaki facing that slick bastard. Aizen Sosuke and his stupid war. If only he’d learned how to shut up, maybe he wouldn’t have had to find shelter in the human world like some pathetic kicked dog. Life would’ve been better for everyone if they’d never met. Now he can’t bear the thought of sending Kurosaki off to a war he doesn’t even have to fight. A war that would’ve been avoided if only he’d been stronger. </p><p>“Then love me Kurosaki, just-just for tonight.” Grimmjow caves, willing to risk what was left of his hollow heart just for this night. </p><p>“I will,” Ichigo whispers.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you out of these soaked clothes first.” Grimmjow sighs, slowly rolling off of him so he can warm up the shower. </p><p>Flicking the bathroom light on, Grimmjow reaches into the shower and turns on the tap. Looking behind him, he sees Kurosaki struggling to get out of those damn jeans until he has enough and just tears them off in frustration. And then he’s naked, the luminescent glow of the bathroom highlighting every dip and curve of muscle as he flexes his sore arms to get that cold ache away. Grimmjow takes a deep breath, giving himself a moment to get a grip. It’s not like he’d fantasized about Kurosaki like this before. Because he didn’t. No. Sure, he’d focused on the way how Kurosaki’s shoulders bulged and moved while swinging up Zangestu with ease. And he couldn’t help feeling mesmerized by those haunting yellow eyes every time Kurosaki pulled out that mask. But that’s different okay, it has to be. </p><p>He tells his brain to shut up, put some clothes ready for Kurosaki and get the hell out of there.</p><p>With a groan, Ichigo steps under the spray, “God that feels good.”</p><p>Grimmjow just frowns, staring as water poured down Kurosaki’s naked back. He has spent a lot of time around Kurosaki; living together ever since Grimmjow showed up at the Kurosaki clinic with nothing more than a bloody stump as an arm and a bruised ego. He’d seen him naked plenty of times before but this feels different and he can’t tell why.</p><p>And then Kurosaki moans, a low and deep rumble coming up from his throat. Closing his eyes, he tilts his head back into the spray of warm water, and oh god if that sound doesn’t go straight to his-</p><p>Ichigo suddenly turns, staring up at Grimmjow through the fogged-up shower wall with a pinkish blush on his cheeks. “Join me.” </p><p>Grimmjow doesn’t need to be told twice, already stripping out of his clothes to get into the shower. Still, it feels awkward despite every nerve of his body screaming; <em>hell yes.</em> He stands crammed in the corner, left to freeze and unsure what to do. </p><p>Neither of them says anything, the spray of the shower sounding like a deafening roar. Grimmjow’s eyes roam as he takes in every scar and blemish on the Soul reaper’s body, wondering how much more scars he would have after he comes back, <em>if</em> he comes back. </p><p>No. He pushes that thought away as quickly as it popped up before it can fester in his mind, not tonight no.</p><p>Don’t think about it, he whispers to himself. It doesn’t matter, they aren’t supposed to be together anyway, even if those eyes keep haunting him ever since the day they’d met. It doesn’t matter, he keeps repeating to himself like a mantra. He’d promised Kurosaki he was going to kill him, right? Different approach but same result, he laughs bitterly. </p><p>Grimmjow buries his head in his hands, just for a moment, Just long enough for Kurosaki to notice. </p><p>“Hey,” Ichigo says, worry swirling in his eyes. “Don’t think about tomorrow. Tonight I’m yours.”</p><p>Grimmjow opens his mouth to say something clever, but then there’s a fist pulling at his hair and a mouth pressing hot and wet against his, and any remark he wants to make is stolen right from his tongue.</p><p>He draws back to catch his breath, watching Kurosaki with nervous intensity. This is completely new territory and he has no idea what to do.</p><p>“Christ, Kurosaki.” Grimmjow huffs, one hand sliding up to touch his chest. “Are we just going to speedrun through an entire relationship here?” </p><p>“Maybe,” Ichigo laughs, pulling Grimmjow back under the spray with him. His eyes drop down to take in Grimmjow’s naked body, roaming over the scar that bisects his chest until they find his face again. “But taking things slow doesn’t sound like us at all,” Ichigo admits, his smile a swirl of sadness and sin. </p><p>“Yeah, “Grimmjow says, and he can’t completely hide that tightness in his voice, “But I still want this night to last forever.”</p><p>He presses forward, pushing Kurosaki until his back slams against tile, making him wince with the sudden cold. He can’t think about later, doesn’t want to deal with tomorrow either. There’s only them and here and now.</p><p>“<em>Ichigo.</em>” Grimmjow breathes out, loud and ragged against wet skin. “I need you- just for tonight-I.” His palm slips down over Ichigo’s chest, dragging deliciously over each dip of his abs until his fingers are caressing the tip of Kurosaki’s cock. </p><p>“Fuck, Grimmjow,” Ichigo gasps, faintly aware of Grimmjow’s other hand sliding up at the back of his head. </p><p>Grimmjow pulls him closer, angling his head so he can kiss Ichigo again and deeper. Kurosaki sucks in a desperate breath but Grimmjow’s hand doesn’t stop stroking, his thumb rubbing circles across the slit with every upwards stroke. </p><p>“Grimm.” Ichigo pleads, “You gotta let me-” He nudges him a bit backwards, just enough to wedge a hand in between them and wrap it around Grimmjow’s cock. </p><p>Grimmjow trembles, the tendons in his thigh straining as Kurosaki jerks him off faster, <em>harder. </em>“Kurosaki.” He moans, the sound a dark rumble. “Yeah, fuck that’s good.” It feels good, better than anything he has ever done himself, the sensual little pull and twist of his sword calloused hands, and<em> oh god </em>they should’ve done that a lot sooner. </p><p>Grimmjow plants a hand on the wall next to Kurosaki’s head, close enough for Kurosaki to gasp a little, hissing as another swipe of his thumb gets him right <em>there. “</em>Kiss me, Kurosaki,” He groans, his demand sounding just a bit too needy. Suddenly he shifts, their cocks brushing up against each other and oh damn that is hot as hell. </p><p>“Do that again,” Ichigo says, his voice just as needy. </p><p>“Wait,” Grimmjow rumbles against Kurosaki’s shoulder, pulling away to latter some soap in his hand. He spreads it out between his fingers, then reaches down to take them both together in hand. </p><p>“Oh,” Ichigo gasps, “That’s-,” And he joins his hand together with Grimmjow’s.</p><p>“Yeah,” Grimmjow grunts back. He bows his back, pleasure racing up his spine with each desperate tug of their hands. </p><p>“Shit.” Ichigo hisses, his other hand scrambling at Grimmjow’s hips to get him to really thrust into that tight heat of their hands. </p><p>Grimmjow closes his eyes, water pouring all over his face as he sinks his teeth into Ichigo’s shoulder and he cries it out. He bites down hard, maybe a little harder than needed. Fuck, blood pools hot in his mouth and he almost whines. And Kurosaki doesn’t stop, no. He pulls harder, the wet slide of their cocks damn near debaucherous to his ears. </p><p>Kurosaki holds him and keeps moving, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he nears his own release. “Oh God, you’re gonna kill me, Grimm.” He fucks up harder into their touch, body desperately chasing his release. </p><p>“You close?” Ichigo asks, his cock nearly trembling in Grimmjow’s hands.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah,” Grimmjow groans around a mouth full of flesh. Everything is hot and wet and oh so-. He can’t, there’s too much pressure building up and he needs to. </p><p>He releases his bite, gazing up to look into those warm brown eyes once more before he shoves their mouths together again. It’s bloody and rough and just the way he likes it and there’s no stopping until he- until his body goes taut for a moment and he comes. He breaks their kiss and squeezes his eyes shut as it surges through him, hot and almost electric- and-“Oh fuck.” He groans. </p><p>Grimmjow lets out a long and slow moan, riding out his orgasm with a few more reckless thrusts while Kurosaki holds him, still needing a little more friction to get there. Kurosaki shivers and oh fuck just the sight alone nearly makes him hard all over again. </p><p>“Yeah that’s it, come for me, Kurosaki.” Grimmjow orders. Kurosaki fucks up into Grimmjow’s hand and he barely bites back a moan. </p><p>“You like watching me come?”’ Kurosaki moans back with a weak little laugh, switching to rapid thrusts. Damn, Grimmjow’s hand feels amazing and hot and-he just needs a little more of <em>that. </em>Just a bit more of friction to really get him over that edge. </p><p>“Tell me Kurosaki, Grimmjow says, squeezing just a little tighter. “Is this what you want?” His fist sliding up to meet his hips. </p><p>“Yes,” Kurosaki groans, snapping his hips forward. “Fuck...Grimm-I-” And finally Ichigo feels his orgasm rushing through him, cum coating Grimmjow’s hand before it gets washed away by the spray of water. </p><p>Grimmjow shivers, almost feeling Kurosaki’s pleasure running over him in a wave of shared heat. His body feels slack all over, that delicious post-sex daze fogging up his brain. </p><p>“We should get dressed.” He eventually mumbles as he pulls Kurosaki close again.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kurosaki agrees, “The water is getting cold anyway.” </p><p>They both finish up in silence, neither of them wanting to talk about what happened and what it means for the future,<em> their future. </em></p><p>Once dressed and back in the living room, Grimmjow pulls a pack of cigarettes from his jacket, lighting one up as he walks to the window. He curls himself up into the windowsill, blowing the smoke out in a long controlled breath. He hates the sting of nicotine in the back of his throat, but right now he needs that burn. </p><p>Silently, Ichigo joins him, curling his legs up to avoid touching the other. He looks away, avoiding Grimmjow’s piercing gaze. Shit, they should talk but there’s nothing he can say to make this any easier. Instead, he focuses on the burn of that cigarette as Grimmjow takes another exaggerated drag. </p><p>“Are you coming back?” Grimmjow suddenly asks, his words cutting through the silence.</p><p>Ichigo looks down, question answered, but it still feels like a stab in his heart he’s not ready for. </p><p>“Promise me you’ll come back,” Grimmjow demands, taking another drag of his cigarette before tossing it over the ledge.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ichigo swallows, “Yeah I will.” </p><p>“I’ll wait for you,” Grimmjow whispers, ignoring the tears he feels dampening his cheeks. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, as always, kudos and comments feed my starving soul ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>